


(Septic Stories) Myrtle!Marvin

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((AU where Marvin is basically Moaning Myrtle... a very adult Moaning Myrtle... Why did I...?))((Also: legitwarningfor toilet humor, mature jokes, and the suggestion of DapperMagic.))((This was a lot funnier in my head...))While road tripping with his friends (Anti needs quotes around that word...), Chase screech-requests a piss stop. Henrik pulls over with an exasperated sigh and Anti literally laughs himself into needing to use the toilet, too; to his chagrin.
Relationships: Suggested Marvin/Jameson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	(Septic Stories) Myrtle!Marvin

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack, okay? Just crack. ~~What is quarantine doing to me? Also summer; it's so hot my brain's melting into puddles of crack. Seriously.~~

_While road tripping with his friends (Anti needs quotes around that word...), Chase screech-requests a piss stop. Henrik pulls over with an exasperated sigh and Anti literally laughs himself into needing to use the toilet, too; to his chagrin._

Chase would have laughed at that if he weren’t certain he’d piss himself.

When the two men, desperate for relief, barge into the empty public restroom, however, they’re both met with a [nearly] bowel emptying moan. “T’e fook?”

Anti scowls, trying not to blush, as the moaning continues; Chase just _eeps_.

“Ok, Ah get t’at ye lit’ral fekers didn’ expect ta be bot’ered out here, but really?” The punk styled man grimaces as another moan sounds, as though in spite, and then grumbles as he makes his way to the nearest urinal—as far away from the echoing sounds as possible. After a beat, Chase hesitantly follows. “Gross!”

“L-let’s just hurry up and get out of here!”

Anti huffs, using anger to hide his embarrassment, and undoes his pants to pee. Chase does the same—but the moaning behind them only seems to get louder. It creeps up their spines and breathes down their necks like it’s right **there**.

Like they’re doing it right on top of them.

Anti finishes first and rushes to wash his hands. Chase follows quickly after, trembling as the sound of running water seems to only turn these others on.

He wacks his wet hands against the faucet while trying to turn it off and the doorknob while fumbling to open it; he makes the mistake of glancing back during his hurried escape.

Catlike eyes watch him run from the farthest stall’s doorway.

* * *

Marvin giggles to himself as he recloses the stall door.

He secures it swiftly while glancing back at his own bathroom partner, Jameson.

The silent man’s soaking wet and wine stained button up glares up at him along with the embarrassed man’s own accusatory ghost blue eyes.

“What? It got rid of them didn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine needs to be over, ok? Like right NOW; before more crap like this is written.


End file.
